tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Total Drama Totally Remade
Wes Holden 04:01, November 5, 2010 (UTC) 'Auditions' Please audition here. You gotta answer these questions and optionally draw your character. You can only have up to three characters, which means you can only post three auditions. (Also, maybe not all your characters will be accepted.) ''Please link or sing your name after your audition.'' Name (First and Last): Age: Origin: Stereotype: Personality: Hobbies: Fears: Talents: Strengths: Weaknesses: Likes: Dislikes: Reason for Auditioning: GwenAnd DuncanRock Wanna talk? 02:47, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Name (First and Last):Katherine Tellerman (she is called "Kate" by here friends) Age: 16 Origin:Jewish, Canadian, Russian, Polish (with a HEAVY New York accsent) Stereotype:The Hot Singer Personality:Mean-spirited, slightly evil, sarcastic, pessimistic Hobbies:Singing Fears:WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW!?! Talents:Singing, dancing Strengths:Beating people up Weaknesses:Nothing Likes: Theature Dislikes:Bugs, people who THINK they can sing but they can't Reason for Auditioning:To get on TV ~User:Kate4TDWT Name Rachel Weber Age: 16 Origin: Asain Stereotype: The mean girl Personality: Mean,evil,jerkish Hobbies: Cheering Fears: Bad hair days Talents: Being mean, cheering Strengths: Everything Weaknesses: nothing Likes: Jayen,cheerleading,Emily Dislikes: Nerds Reason for Auditioning: To be a queen bee to more ppl ~ User:Snowgirl57 (Everthing is based on me! :P) Name: Race "RJ" Evanson Age: 16 Origin: Candian, Californian Stereotype: The Laid Back Surfer Personality: Cool, Nice, Has an evil side Hobbies: Listening to music, surfing Fear: Uhm..........? Strengths: Surfing, Playing guitar Weaknesses: None Likes: Friends, Surfing, Music Dislikes: Annoying People, People getinng in my way of winning Reason For Auditioning: I want people to know me better.~ User:TDIfanz Name: John "Bonzo" Bonham Age: 16 Origin: English, Scottish Stereotype: The Rocker Personality: Cool, Calm, Compassionate, slightly manipulative Hobbies: Drumming, Tattoo designging Fears: Bees Talents: Drumming, Manipulating People, Making Friends Strengths: Drumming, Swimming, Baseball Weakness: none Likes: Drumming, Rock Music, Arcade Games, Making Tattoos Dislikes: Pop Music Reason For Auditioning: To Propel his band FLESH (Hes the drummer) into super stardom - User: Johnnyfairplay818 Name (First and Last):Xavior Micah Age: 16 Origin:Irish, British Stereotype: The Cool Guy Personality: Nice, Easily Persuaded, Sometimes bossy Hobbies: Hanging out, Running(Just keeping in shape in general) Fears: Water Talents: Can belch the alphabet in 10 seconds Strengths: Leadership skills Weaknesses: Persuaded Easily Likes:Outgoing People, French Fries, Himself Dislikes: Shy/Goth/Emo people, Tacos, Water Reason for Auditioning:He wants to win! 02:15, November 4, 2010 (UTC)(Mister. E. Before I forgot My Password) Name (First and Last): Alexander Lawrel Age: 16 Origin: Canadian Stereotype: The Paranoid Creep Personality: Paranoid, Worried, Happy Hobbies: Darts Fears: Being Buried Alive Talents: Whittling Strengths: Triping Weaknesses: Not Triping Likes: Nothing Dislikes: Everything Reason for Auditioning: He wants to get away from the world 02:20, November 4, 2010 (UTC) (Mister. E. before I forgot my password) Name (First and Last): Johnna-Nicole "Nikki" Juliatia Romando-Mendez Age: 16 Origin:No....clue... Stereotype: The Messed Up Chick Personality:Depressed...yeah, that's it. Hobbies:Looking for her birth partents, cutting herself Fears:Everything Talents:Guitar Strengths:Musical talent Weaknesses:Everything... Likes:Puppies, guiutars Dislikes:Everything Reason for Auditioning: To maybe find her birth parents-Kate4TDWT Name (First and Last): Vanessa Carrington Age: 16 Origin: Mexican Stereotype: the nice friendly girl Personality: She likes beeing friends whit everybody, and she's NEVER mean Hobbies: Drawing, writing in her dairy, music Fears:Dogs (lol) Talents: drawing Strengths:mental stuff Weaknesses:sports Likes:Music, art Dislikes:REALLY girly stuff Reason for Auditioning: So she can make more frids and have a great time them Name: Wesley Holden age: 16 Orgin: White Sterotype: the know it all eagle scout Persoanilty: Hates extremly stupid people and blonds and about everyone else Hobbies: Camping, hiking, Geocaching, Orinteering and swimming Fears: Girls Talents: wilderness survival and geocaching Strenght: Wilderness survival Weaknesses: Social Dislikes: Pretty much anything that has to do with girls Resons for audtioning: Too prove my mad skills and doctors orders to get rid of my fear of girls http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wes_Holden Name: Isabella Sliverman Age:16 Origin: Jewish Stereotype: The Drama Queen Personality: Over actress Hobbies: Acting Fears: Losing my voice Talents: Acting Strengths: Acting Weaknesses: School Likes: Acting Dislikes: Bullies Reason for Auditioning:To get a agent Snowgirl57 21:28, November 5, 2010 (UTC)snowgirl57 Name (First and Last): Tweek Tweak Age: 16 Origin: American Stereotype: Crazy person Personality: He is always twitchy and crazy he will do anything for coffee. He meditates to keep calm Hobbies: Drinking Coffee, Meditating Fears: Everything thats to much pressure Talents: Drinking 10 coffees at once, spazing Strengths: Athletic, Brave Weaknesses: No Coffee, Likes: Coffee, Meditating Dislikes:A**Holes Reason for Auditioning: Needs Money for Coffee. Helping His Dads Coffee shop. TheEvilZeke 21:48, November 5, 2010 (UTC) TheEvilOctorock Name (First and Last): Leon Campbell Age: 16 Origin: Australian Stereotype: Money Obsessed Evil Guy. Personality: Loves Money, Evil, Born Leader. Hobbies: Any Random Thing. Fears: Heights. Talents: Winning, Trampolining. Strengths: Bossing people. Weaknesses: The "Friendly One". Likes: Money. Dislikes: Very Happy People. Reason for Auditioning: He Wants to win the money so he can rub it in everyones faces. TheEvilZeke 22:19, November 5, 2010 (UTC) TheEvilOctorock Name (First and Last): Explosivo Explo (Not TDI) Age: 16 Origin: American Stereotype: Explosive Obsessed one Personality: He Always Carrys an Explosive with him Hobbies: Blowing stuff up Fears: Water Talents: Making an Awesome FireWorks Show, Scaring People With Explosives Strengths: using Dynamite to solve everything Weaknesses: Mean People, People Mentioning his dead parents (he Killed them) Likes: Explosives Dislikes: Water Reason for Auditioning: To Buy more Explosives and get a home (he blew up his last one TheEvilZeke 22:21, November 5, 2010 (UTC) TheEvilOctorock ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Name:Ivan Jefferson Age:15 Origin:British Stereotype:The prankster Personality:He has funny jokes Hobbies:To Play Tag Fears:Heights Talents:Jokes Strengths:Doing hypnosis Weaknesses:Tickle People Likes:Funny People Dislikes:Bossy Reason for Auditioning:To get some money-124oeo ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Name:Kayla and Summer Donaldson Age:17 Origin:American Sterotype(s)-The obsessed ladies Personalities-To be a model Hobbies:Playing Volleyball Fears:Sharks Talents:Modeling Strengths:Doing a kiss Weaknesses:To lose Likes:Modeling Dislikes:Cheerleading Reason for Auditioning:To be a good sport-124oeo Name (First and Last): Lanette Smith Age: 16 Origin: Mexican Stereotype: The TomBoy Like Girl Personality: She is tough but nice Hobbies: Ping-pong Fears: Hights, Death Talents: Dancing Strengths: Easly making friends Weaknesses: Easaly makes enimies Likes: Sports, hot guys Dislikes: Crazy people Reason for Auditioning: She wanted to get on T.V. Youre2490 00:53, November 6, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Name (First and Last): Maxwell Brice Age: 16 Origin: French, Italian, American Stereotype: The Super Smart Blond Personality: He is Inteligent and Nice Hobbies: Reading, T.V Fears: Big dogs Talents: Doing math problems Strengths: He has a Docteral Degree from collage Weaknesses: He has a hard timeflurting Likes: Books, Nice people Dislikes: Idiots Reason for Auditioning: He hopes that a smart person could win one of these shows. Youre2490 01:03, November 6, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Name (First and Last): Delilah Trans Age: 16 Origin: No one knows Stereotype: the Crazy Chick Personality: crazy, nice Hobbies: Burning down things, running Fears: the police Talents: running, athletics Strengths: shes a fast runner Weaknesses: she gets sidetracked...and the fact that she's crazy Likes: Fire, running, people Dislikes: people, the police Reason for Auditioning: Because. Kate4TDWT Name (First and Last):Hannah Lawrel Age: 16 (Turns 17 half-way through) Origin: Russian Stereotype: The Dim-Whitted Antagionist Personality: Dumb, Evil, Flirtacious at times Hobbies: Taunting people, Failing Tests Fears:Quicksand Talents: Taunting People Strengths: Stuff Weaknesses: Everything else Likes: Herself, Dislikes: Others Reason for Auditioning:She hates everyone in her life. 03:09, November 6, 2010 (UTC) (Mister. E. Before I forgot my Pass.) Name: Sara Evanson Age: 16 Origin: Canadian, Now in California Stereotype: Heather's worst nightmare Personality: Smart, Evil Hobbies: Making Enemies Fear: Swimming Talents: Making Music Strengths: Hot Guys, Crying People Weaknesses: People making me feel bad Likes: Singing, Make fun of others, My Mp3, hot guys Dislikes: Swimming, others, losing anything Reason For Auditioning: To win, duh. Name:Gavin Riley: Age:9,000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(but looks 13) Origin:North Carolina(and no, i am NOT a redneck) Stereotype:the neutral person personality:smart:IQ139, nice, destructive Hobbies:sleeping Fear:snakes Talents:pogo stick Strengths:intellect, elimination, getting eliminated weaknesses:physical strength Likes:video games, sleepig dislikes:SANTA(THE FREAKING BURGALAR) reason for auditioning:fun--teamnoah123 Name (First and Last): Cringy Cringe (Is called Cringo) Age: 82 Origin: Very Strong Australian Accent Stereotype: The Ugly Ice Cream Personality: Happy, Nice to other Contestants Hobbies: Climbing, Bathing Fears: Ice Cream Talents: Climbing, Singing Strengths: Climbing, Singing Weaknesses: Eating, Touching an Ice Cream Cone Likes: The Beetles Dislikes: Ice Cream Reason for Auditioning: Is a strong and funny contestant willing to bring much interest to the show! The SuperManMan 15:06, November 6, 2010 (UTC) The SuperManMan Name: Melanei Anderson (but you can call me Lani.) Age: 16 Origin: Canada Stereotype: The Popular and Hot girl Personality: Sweet, pretty, bubbly. Hobbies: Camping, Hiking, geocaching, swimming. Fears: Sharks Talents: Dancing, Singing. Strengths: Looks, Talents. Weaknesses: Not having a phone for 24 hours. Likes: Boys Dislikes: Kate Nduke24 19:09, November 6, 2010 (UTC)MelaneiNduke24 19:09, November 6, 2010 (UTC) or Nduke24 19:09, November 6, 2010 (UTC)LaniNduke24 19:09, November 6, 2010 (UTC)